Don't hold your breath
by CharmsDestiny
Summary: this is a short one shot sequel to Don't hold your breath by Nicole scherzinger. I hope you like it


**Hey guys, so i quickly mustered this up cause well i was bored. Hehe, erm well its rather crappy but still xD I hope you guys like it =D and sorry its so short i kinda ran out of ideas. If you guys have any ideas on how i could make it longer let me know =]**

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

The ring was quiet, all was too shocked to even speak. Staring out at the crowd, Mickie watched them. How could he do this to her? How could he humiliate her in front of the entire world? Still staring, her eyes filled with tears. Why is this happening to me? She knew, She knew that the whole world, her fans and colleagues was giving her that look. The sympathy look. Blinking back the tears, she tried to gain whatever dignity she had left. She watched the screen again as it replayed everything he did.

__I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains_  
><em>You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games<em>  
>I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change<br>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

* * *

><p><em>Michelle opened the door to the men's locker room, looking for someone in particular. Of course,he was right where she thought he would be. Michelle closed the door quietly. Lingering near the door, waiting for him to notice.<em>

_" Hey" Michelle said softly_  
><em>John turned around slowly.<em>  
><em>" Oh hey" responded John<em>  
><em>" Whats up"<em>  
><em>" Not alot, just got back from a match"<em>  
><em>" Did you win"<em>  
><em>Michelle moved slowly towards John, Fluttering her eyes. Her mouth curved sexily into a smile.<em>  
><em>" I did"<em>  
><em>Michelle moved closer placing one hand on his chest. Looking adoringly at john. John looked awkwardly at Michelle, not quite sure to do.<em>  
><em>" You totally deserve to win that title, John"<em>  
><em>Michelle leaned in and kiss him. John was surpised, Not thinking he kissed her back. Not realising, Mickie could see everything.<em>

* * *

><p><em>It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again<br>Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend  
><em>I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change<em>  
><em>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain<em>_

Mickie bowed her head down, trying desprately to hide her tears. Looking round the room, the tears poured down her face. Embarrassed and angry, she tried to wipe her mascara running eyes. She felt a gently hand on her shoulder. Turning round, she came face to face with her best friend Kelly Kelly. Whispering something, Mickie numbly nods before they both walked out of the ring. Mickie could hear the whispers from the crowd, causing her to start crying again. Kelly Kelly hugged her, and guided her backstage.

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

_Don't hold your breath eh eh_

**Backstage**

Sitting in the diva locker room, Mickie was surrounded by all the divas. She isn't a person to cry or let anyone see her but this time it didn't really matter. Having the girls round gave Mickie a bit of comfort. Kelly Kelly put her arm round Mickie and hugged her gently. Maria kneeled down,was gently rubbing her knee. The other divas was gathered around with tissues and comfort advice. She looked up at her fellow divas with her tear stained eyes. She burst into tears again, at least she wasn't alone this time.

_I was worried about you but you never cared about me none__  
><em>_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough_  
><em>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff<em>

_" I am so sorry, Mickie " sympathised Eve  
>" Its gonna be ok Mickie" said Maria<br>" I'm gonna kick that guys ass" claimed Beth_

Everyone looked at Beth and burst into laughter. Mickie smiled through her makeup messed tears.  
>" Thanks guys, it means so much to me " Sobbed Mickie<br>Maria looked at Mickie sympathetically. She took a tissue off Eve and dried her eyes.

_ Move on don't look back_  
><em>I jumped off a train running off the tracks<em>  
><em>Your day is gone face the facts<em>  
><em>A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black<em>  
><em>What you did to me boy I can't forget<em>  
><em>If you think I'm coming back<em>

The door opened and everyone looked at the door. John peered in looking very guilty and Beth stood up, getting ready to attack. John stepped back out door slightly, not wanting to be pummeled by Beth. Eve stepped out in front of Beth, making sure she doesn't attack.

_" Mickie...Please.." started John_  
><em>" No, Get out. I don't want to talk to you" Stated Mickie <em>  
><em>" Mickie... I can explain"<em>  
><em>" No, I don't want your explanation"<em>  
><em>" You heard her, Get out" Barked Beth. Stepping forward slightly despite Eve's hand still in front of her<em>

John again stepped back, slightly scared. Looking from Beth and protective divas to Mickie, He sighed knowing he hasn't got a chance.

_" Just know that, I won't give up until you talk to me. I won't give up on us. I'm so sorry Mickie. I would never intentional hurt you" John added  
><em>

_ You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me boy I can't forget  
>If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath<em>

_" I wouldn't hold your breath" Mickie finished_

Getting up slowly, Mickie gave Kelly Kelly's hand one last squeeze before heading for the shower room. Stunned, the divas left to do matches or plans they might of had. John stood there a bit longer to see if she would come out. After 5 mins, He left with a heavy heart. Knowing his just messed everything up.

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
>ooooooooh <em>


End file.
